Heartache
by xenon zebra's
Summary: Seto's engaged to Serenity. Joey's confused following events at a party. Serenity is desperate for her brother and her partner to get on, but is she driving Joey into his arch enemies arms? JoeyxSeto
1. Default Chapter

Ok so this is my first Yu – Gi – Oh fanfic so don't kill for anything. Criticism is always welcome. So enjoy.

Flashback 'Joey's thoughts' 

The present

**Heartache**

'Serenity, my younger sister. I tell her everything, she tells me everything. I'd protect her with my life. I remember sitting here, under the cherry tree. Watching the delicate blossoms dancing in the breeze. She told me something that day that changed my life forever. It had already been a bad day, Mai had left me in favour of Varon. Now Serenity was leaving. She ran towards me. The autumn wind caught her caramel hair, she looked so happy.'

**"Joey, I've got something great to tell you!" Serenity's voice lifted Joey's spirits slightly.**

"**What?" Joey spoke to his feet.**

"**Seto asked me to marry him! Look!" she pushed her hand under Joey's nose. An expensive diamond glittered on her hand. **

"**You've been having a relationship with Kaiba!" Joey growled and leapt to his feet. Fists clenched. **

"**I thought you'd be happy for me..." Serenity's face fell.**

"**Maybe someone else but not Kaiba!"**

_'I left her at that point, sobbing under the cherry tree. I went to the cliffs, to think. My enemy and my sister. He always calls me a second rate duellist. He didn't think I was good enough for battle city, but I made the semis. He probably is a better duellist. He doesn't have a millennium item.'_

"Hey Mutt, you're in the way." Seto stood in front of Joey, glaring at him.

"And what if I am?" Joey glared back.

"Just, move will ya, oh and Serenity is looking for you." Seto pushed past Joey who looked to where Kaiba had come from.

The hall that Serenity had rented for her engagement party was packed with family and friends. Joey stood isolated next to the exit that Seto had just used.

_'I don't belong here. Serenity's really happy I should be happy for her, but... her and Kaiba... it won't last.'_

Joey glanced over to Serenity who was surrounded by all her friends. Her laughter rang round the room and echoed in Joey's ears. Staring at his feet Joey shuffled from the room.

His spirits low he moved to the edge of the balcony. He looked out to the snow topped mountains that over shadowed the valley below. The reds and oranges of the trees were reflected in his blue eyes.

"What are you doing out here, Mutt?" Seto stood the left of Joey. He too looked at the mountains.

"Nothing" Joey snapped in response.

"Why are you always so distant?" Seto edged closer to Joey.

"What do you expect me to do? You insult me all the time!" Joey protested.

"Can't you see it's a cover – up?" Seto closed the gap between himself and Joey further.

_'A cover – up? What does this mean? Seto...'_

"Seto..." Joey reached towards Seto, who pulled Joey closer to him. A sly grin on his face. Seto leaned towards Joey.

_'Seto, I had no idea... but Serenity, I... I can't hurt her. This is wrong. What am I doing? He's engaged to my sister, and he's my worst enemy!'_

"No." Joey pushed Seto away. His head in his hands, he turned away.

"What's wrong?" Seto put his hand on Joey's shoulder.

"Everything! You're engaged to my sister!" Joey cried.

"Don't cry..." Seto brought Joey into a tight hug. Joey cried into Seto's shoulder. He pushed his fingers through Joey's blonde hair.

"Do you even love her?" Joey broke the hug, his eyes were bloodshot.

"I... I don't know!" Seto replied, confusion creased onto his usually calm face.

"then why are you marrying her? This will never work Seto." Tears streamed down Joey's face.

"but." Seto started to protest.

"no buts!" Joey left the balcony, leaving Seto alone.

"I love you, Mutt." He whispered to the closed door with joey on the other side.

Joey propped himself up against the wall. He thrust his head back in exasperation. The party was still going strong and no – one seemed to have noticed Joey and Seto's disappearance. Serenity was twirling gracefully across the dance floor, a pang of guilt hit Joey.

_'I'm confused! I love you Serenity I'd do nothing to hurt you, but I am hurting you. I don't know what I think any more. I thought Kaiba hated me, but he doesn't. I want you to be happy, you're my baby sister and I have to protect you from myself.'_

His mind made up, Joey walked swiftly across the dance floor towards the main entrance. A task that is easier said than done in a hall full of dancers. When he had weaved his way successfully to the door, he turned to look at his sister.

_'The happiest girl in the world.'_


	2. chapter two

'Joey's thoughts' 

Present

Chapter two 

_'Kaiba had to be lying or under the influence or something! If it happens again I have to leave, but... I don't want to leave. I can't just abandon Serenity the way our parents did, but if Kaiba leaves her it'll break her heart. The way Mai broke mine. I'll just make sure it doesn't happen again, then I won't have to leave. I just have to make sure I'm never in a room with Kaiba alone. Then we'll be fine. Me Serenity and Kaiba, we'll be fine.'_

Joey sat on his bed, starring out to the garden. The cherry tree held few blossoms. The dew on the grass had frozen, leaving icy patterns on the blades. The deep purple sky had a velvet texture. Joey clutched his knees to his chest, his cream duvet followed the contours of his legs. The events of early that evening played in Joey's mind. Slowly he lowered his head to the flimsy pillow.

"I think, I... like you, Seto Kaiba." Joey muttered as he fell into an uneasy sleep.

The early morning sun filtered through the almost bare branches of the cherry tree. The light streamed into Joey's room, revealing the empty bed. The duvet was crumpled at the end of the bed with Joey's light blue pyjamas thrown carelessly towards the centre of the mattress.

'_Another day. Another set of problems. Lunch with Serenity. Like that'll solve anything. Well at least I don't have any other plans for today. I can stay in the house and avoid Kaiba, unless Serenity invites him over. I hope she doesn't. Serenity want's to talk and that's what we'll do. I'll say I'm fine with her marrying Kaiba then she'll be happy.'_

"But I can't tell her..." Joey's voice was carried by the wind over the calm waters of Domino Bay. His sleep filled eyes squinted against the reflection of the sun.

"Joey?" the sound of Yugi's voice startled Joey.

"Morning Yugi." Joey smiled sleepily.

"What are you doing out here?" Yugi asked. His purple eyes as awake as ever.

"Thinking... wanna back to mine for breakfast? We can talk more" this idea sprang into Joey's head. He'd have a friend to talk to and he didn't have to leave the house.

"Sure," Yugi agreed, "didn't see you at the party last night." Yugi and Joey started to walk along the cliff side path that led to Joey's house.

"I left early, I was tired." Joey replied without looking at Yugi.

"Yet you're out here at seven o'clock in the morning." Yugi contradicted.

_'I can't tell you either. I can't tell anyone. Suppose I have to deal with this one myself, don't I?'_

Joey remained silent, staring forwards. They carried on, not uttering a word. Joey's subconscious guided him along the winding paths, his mind doubting everything and everyone.

"Here we are, your house." Yugi broke the silence.

"Yeah." Joey sighed and led the way up the garden path.

"Here you go." Joey placed a bowl of rice on the low table in front of Yugi, then moved to the other side of the table and kneeled down.

"You're not eating?" Yugi observed, concern in his voice and eyes.

"I'm not hungry." Joey answered truthfully. A neutral look on his face.

_'I going to be late! I'm letting Serenity down. If I can't be on time for lunch, how can I be on time for her wedding!'_

Joey ran down the street towards Domino City health centre. The crowds parted round him as he pushed his way through. Yugi had kept him talking and now he was late.

"Serenity?" Joey gasped for breath as he fell the door.

'_Were can she be? She can't have gone! I'm only five minutes late and Serenity always accounts for five minutes. I can't see her anywhere! ...No... it can't be!... Kaiba? It is Kaiba... I've gotta get outta here before he.'_

"Hey Joey! Over here!" Seto called. The table he was seated at was at the far corner of the small open plan canteen. A handful of the twenty or so tables were taken up by cheerful people. The buzz of their chatter filled the place with warmth.

_'Notices me... well I guess it's to late now, and still no Serenity in sight.'_

Joey made his way through the tables. With every step closer the feeling of dread in his stomach increased and was joined by an ever-tightening knot.

"Sit down, Mutt." Seto indicated the chair next to him.

Joey smiled awkwardly feeling that if he spoke it would be with a slight stutter.

"Serenity wants us to be friends, so she's paying for lunch." Seto explained.

'_This is what I was dreading but I feel... happy... and guilty. I want to stay but I should go, and how did he know I was gonna ask him about this anyway? Is it that obvious? If it is, how am I gonna hide it? What am I gonna do? This is NOT what I wanted!'_

"Oh and she took the liberty of ordering for us." Seto informed Joey a look of longing flashed into his eyes for a second.

Joey smiled showing his discomfort. He looked down at his corner of the table, wringing his hands. Seto leaned across the table making Joey rock back instinctively.

"You're being very quiet." Seto sat back in his chair, his arms folded across his chest.

"I'm just tired..." Joey muttered.

"Well you'd better wake up. Serenity's organised a game of badminton for after lunch." A competitive glint appeared in Seto's eyes.

Sorry bout the lack of action but I am working on chapter three as we speak! Hope you liked it and will review.


	3. chapter three

'Joey's thoughts' 

Present

Chapter three 

Joey and Seto sat in silence for several minutes. Joey's head was bowed and he shifted his feet uncomfortably. Seto looked more relaxed but bored.

"Seto Kaiba?" a waiter holding two plates of food questioned.

"Here." Seto waved his hand in the air, indicating were he was sitting.

_'Serenity! What are you doing? I don't want to be here. I don't want to fight, I don't want to fight you, Kaiba or myself'_

Joey attempted to clear his throat. All this achieved was a confused look from Seto.

"Um, is Serenity coming to play badminton with us?" Joey spoke timidly.

"I think so. She may be bringing Yugi with her." Seto answered.

"So we'll be playing doubles…" Joey thought out loud.

"Do you have to state the obvious, Mutt?" Seto raised his eyebrow in question.

"Do you have to call me Mutt!" Joey stood up sharply, knocking his chair to the floor. Rage flared in his eyes as he clenched his fists.

"Clam down!" Seto hissed

"Why should I?" Joey growled.

"Everyone's looking at you" Seto said through clenched teeth.

Joey glared at Seto, a look of distaste imprinted upon his face.

"Just pick your chair up." Seto advised in an exasperated tone.

Joey sighed – the look of anger ebbing away – and took Seto's advice.

_'Why is he always right? He never loses his temper he's always in control of the situation. I know I have a short fuse but at least I care…'_

"What's going on in that tiny little mind of yours, Mutt." Seto observed Joey's frustrated but thoughtful face.

"Nothing…" Joey threw himself back into his chair roughly.

"Then eat your onigiri…" Seto commanded in a soft tone.

'Stupid Kaiba with his stupid onigiri and his stupid "just sit down people are looking." Why do I have to listen anyway I have the freedom of free speech and I can think for my self! Why should I do what he tells me to? I'm gonna do what I want, but first I'm gonna finish lunch.'

Joey – who had been sulking – picked up an onigiri and started munching. A contented smile spread across Seto's face.

"What you smiling at?" Joey asked through a mouthful of rice.

"Oh nothing." Seto smiled happily

_'It's not like him to be happy, unless something bad's gonna happen. He's gonna drop a 17 ½ ton weight on me ain't he? Well this is a great day! Go to lunch with your sisters fiancée who has feelings for you, supposedly, and have a 17 ½ ton weight dropped on your head!!'_

"Serenity, Serenity!" Seto's shouts to his future wife broke Joeys thoughts.

"Seto! Joey!" Serenity ran over with Yugi in tow.

Joey stayed seated, grumbling at the floor. Seto got up to great hi bride with a hug.

"How was shopping?" Seto asked as he placed his hands round Serenity's waist.

Before he knew what was happening joey had balled his hands into fists and was clenching his jaw. His eyes ablaze with jealousy.

_'What's wrong with me? Am I jealous? Why would I be jealous of Serenity? I mean, she's my sister and he's Seto Kaiba and he "hates" me, apparently. Oh I don't know what to think! But what am I feeling?'_

"You coming Joey?" Yugi's shrill voice brought Joey into the conversation.

"What? Oh… er – yeah." A bewildered Joey answered, a confused smile on his face.

'Badminton… Serenity's favourite game… wonder if Kaiba's any good… will Serenity play with Kaiba or me or Yugi even? Perhaps she'll play with Yugi No! What am I thinking! NO! Serenity is engaged to Kaiba, not matter how much I hate It I can't help it.'

"Heads up, Mutt!" Seto threw a badminton racket at a detached Joey – whose thoughts had brought him to the badminton courts. He removed his jacket in a trance like state and placed next to Seto's.

"I'll play with Seto, Joey you can play with Yugi." Serenity grinned; she twirled her racket in her hands.

_'Thank you! Whatever the force or whoever the person is that controls destiny, thank you, thank you so much!'_

Seto stood opposite Yugi a sly smile on his face.

"First to ten wins, and that will be me and Serenity." Seto challenged.

Joey looked over to Yugi whose body was playing host to Yami, the spirit in the puzzle box. Yami was like the competitive side to Yugi, whenever he was in danger or was competing in a tournament Yami took over. It looked like this game was Joey and Yami vs. Serenity and Kaiba.

"Lets get this started!" Seto called before sending a high serve straight towards Joey. Joey flicked his wrist; the shuttle flew over Serenity and landed in court.

Serenity took the shuttle from Seto. She flicked her hair out of her face and batted the shuttle just over the net.

"One point to us!" Serenity smiled as she and Seto swapped places.

She bent over her racket, the shuttle held between her thumb and forefinger. Serenity looked at her brother and sent the shuttle smoothly over Joey's head. Joey threw the shuttle over the net to Serenity. Again she served this time to Yugi – who dropped the shuttle just over the net.

"Your serve Yugi!" Joey laughed

Yugi served the shuttle gently towards Serenity, she countered with a skilled drop shot. Joey flicked the shuttle over the net towards Seto, who sent it to the back of the court with a powerful overhead shot. Yugi intercepted the shuttle before it hit the ground and slammed it just over the net.

"You haven't won yet!" Seto dampened Joey's celebration.

"We still have the serve though!" joey yelled back, a joyful smirk fixed in his face.

"Not for long." Seto muttered under his breath.

Again Yugi served, this time towards Seto. He powered the shuttle back towards Joey. The blonde skipped back to prevent the shuttle meeting with the floor. He readied himself for the hit, leaning back – all his weight on hi left foot – Joey hit the shuttle.

_'Balance. Now get your balance back…'_

Joey flailed his arms trying desperately to keep his balance. The last thing he saw before hitting the ground was Seto. His composed features jeering at him from the other side of the net.

Well there's chapter three hope you liked it and sorry it took a while getting to you. If there's anything you aren't happy with or if you have any ideas please let me know. Now click on the review button please!!


	4. chapter four

'_Joey's thoughts'_

Present

**Chapter Four**

Joey lay in the infirmary. His amber eyes hidden by heavy eyelids. Seto sat aside, concern in his eyes. Serenity stood beside him. Her petite features were ridden with guilt.

"This is all my fault." Serenity whined.

"It's not your fault. It's just one of those things that happens. The doctor says he'll be fine." Seto tried to comfort Serenity.

"I know but I can't help but feel responsible." Her tone of voice hadn't changed.

"Go get a drink and try to calm down, I'll stay here with Joey." Seto suggested, his blue eyes persuading Serenity.

"Ok" Serenity leaned over and kissed Seto lightly on the cheek. Seto watched his fiancée leave the spotless room.

The bright white walls held no faults. Seto pulled his chair closer to Joey, all the while he listened intently for Serenity's return. He grasped Joey's hand gently. The crisp white sheets were pulled up to his waist.

"How did you manage that Joey?" Seto spoke softly. His other hand moved to the blondes forehead and rested there for a moment.

Joey's eyes flickered, not quite taking in the room around him. Slowly his eyes focused.

"Mutt?" Seto's voice drifted into Joey's foggy mind.

_'Seto? Who else calls me Mutt. Where am I? Why does my head hurt? Where's Serenity?'_

Joey sat up holding his head. The semi – conscious boy chose not to voice any of his concerns.

"You're alright!" Seto's voice was full of relief. He pulled Joey towards him into a tight hug.

"What happened?" Joey asked groggily, his brain not functioning properly.

"You fell. Hit your head, and knocked yourself out." Seto ran his fingers through Joey's hair. Joey relaxed, the pain in his head lessening. Seto's face was lit up by a large smile.

Footsteps echoed round the corridor announcing Serenity's arrival. Seto cursed under his breath and pushed his chair away from Joey. Joey propped himself up against the back of the bed, the pain returning. Seto composed himself then swept from the room. Joey let out the breath he had been holding.

_'What was that? What did I feel? Seto cared… he was… concerned… but that's not the Seto Kaiba I know.'_

"Joey!" Serenity flew into the room and launched herself at him. Seto stood in the doorway grinning at the disorientated blonde.

"Serenity, let him breath." Seto intervened. Serenity responded to this by detaching herself from Joey and throwing herself at the brunette.

"Why don't you call Yugi. Let him know Joey's alright." Seto suggested.

"Will do." Serenity hugged Kaiba tightly and ran from the room happily.

Joey looked at Kaiba, utter confusion running through his mind.

_'He called me Joey, not Mutt, Joey. I… oh god, I've fallen for my sisters fiancée, what am I gonna do…'_

"You called me Joey." Surprise leaked onto Joey's face.

"I call you Joey a lot." Seto walked over to Joey and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Not to my face," Joey leant back and rested his head on the wall. Seto simply smiled in response. "You're marrying my sister." Joey stared at the ceiling fighting back tears.

"Joey." Seto's face fell, he reached towards Joey.

"No. you're using my sister!" Joey knocked Seto's hand out the way, his battle with tears lost.

"I don't want it this way." Seto tried to explain. His blue eyes begging Joey to listen.

"I don't want to hear it." Pain flared in Joey's eyes.

Seto looked into Joey's eyes, he wanted him to listen.

"Please Joey." Seto pleaded.

"No, get out!" Joey yelled.

Seto drifted from the room. Joey pulled his knees up to his chest and sobbed into the blankets. Seto leant on the doorway, his heart heavy in his chest.

Hee hee hope you enjoyed that and thanks for all the reviews. This is my most successful story! Oh and Keito-kyokun says:

Fluff Fluff Fluff Fluff Fluff Fluff Fluff Fluff Fluff Fluff Fluff Fluff

You should read her stories they're great. you can out the gun down now Keito…


	5. chapter five

'_Joey's thoughts'_

Present

Chapter Five 

Joey sat huddled in a deep armchair. The incessant chatter of the television passed over him. He held a half eaten bar of chocolate in one hand. His amber eyes were trained on the far corner of the room.

_'Why did you have to do this Seto. You're getting married to Serenity, and now, you say you love me. Despite all the name calling deep down you care. Your eyes. Your smile. They calm me, I feel… wanted… as though I'll never be alone. Can I trust you Seto Kaiba? Will you break my heart, or shatter Serenity's? If you left her, would she ever forgive me? …Kaiba… will you stop messing with me, please…'_

Joey held his head in his hands. The events of the other day playing in his mind. The clang of the letterbox brought Joey back to reality. He picked up his fallen chocolate bar and munched on it dully as he trailed into the hall. An elaborate envelope lay buried under junk mail. The name was written in black ink using a calligraphy pen. Joey gathered the letters his eyes stinging. He had a feeling he knew what the letter was. He dropped the junk mail into the wastebasket and opened the envelope slowly. It contained a single card. A simple gold motif ran round the edge, and in neat writing was written, you are invited to Seto Kaiba and Serenity Wheelers wedding on 21st December, 1:30 at Domino City Church. Joey took a deep breath. Tears leaked from his eyes. On 21st December he would have lost Seto forever.

Seto sat behind his desk. A pile of addressed invites on his right, the last invitation to be written on his left. Seto looked down the list of names. Only one didn't have a cross next to it.

"Anzu, Tristian… why did you invite them…" Seto mumbled reading the list.

He came to the last name on the list. His blue eyes traced the same line over and over.

"Joey," Seto reached out and touched the paper. "How can I send you an invite to my wedding? How can you write out a wedding invitation to the person you love? I don't want to hurt Serenity. I don't want to trap her in a loveless marriage. It's not that I don't love her, I just don't love her as much as I love you. Look what you've done, Mutt, I'm talking to myself." Seto brushed tears aside and picked up the pen. He hesitated then filled in the gaps with the appropriate names.

"I'm sorry…" Seto placed the card in the envelope and sealed it. Joey's address was still wet. Seto bit his quaking lip. Thoughts of, I must not cry ran through his head.

The crackling fire drew his attention away from the invite. A picture of Joey and Serenity was on the fireplace. Seto got out of his seat and reached for the photo. He ran his fingers across Joey's smiling features, tears running down his cheeks.

Authors note:

Seen as my line hasn't been working I've had to title the bits that you don't really want to read. Anyways sorry it's so short. Gimme a couple of days and I'll have chapter six up, yes it's already written I just need to fill in a few gaps. So click on the review button and give any idea's any at all.


	6. chapter six

'Joey's thoughts' 

Present

Song lyrics Chapter Six 

"I want you to check on Serenity's dress, and don't you dare tell me about it." Seto changed gear and glared at Mokuba briefly.

"You can count on me!" Mokuba smiled."

"And check out the florists, and the church. I don't want to arrive and find out that there's no flowers, and that the venue hasn't been booked properly. Oh and the hall for the party afterwards, that needs double checking."

Gonna have to tell her tonight 

"Mokuba, turn that down…" Seto asked calmly.

Gonna have to tell her tonight 

"I thought I asked you to turn that down…" Seto casually flicked the indicator to the left.

"But I like this song." Mokuba reached for the radio and turned the volume up.

Gonna have to tell her tonight 

"Alright! I get the point!" Seto screamed at the radio.

"Gonna have to tell her tonight!" Mokuba sang out of tune. Seto caught Mokuba over the head with the knife-edge of his hand. Then punched the radio, turning it off. The fuming brunette drove without consciously knowing where he was going.

"Err… Seto." Mokuba spoke cautiously.

"What?" Seto snapped.

"Aren't we supposed to be going to Kaiba Corp.?" Mokuba asked.

"And?" Seto glanced at his younger brother.

"We're outside Joey's…" the youngest Kaiba pointed out.

Seto slammed on the brakes and leant his head on the steering wheel. The radio switched itself back on again.

**Where are you?**

**And I'm so sorry**

**I cannot sleep, i cannot dream tonight**

**I need somebody and always**

**This sick strange darkness comes creeping on so haunting every time,**

**And as i stared i counted**

**Webs from all the spiders, catching things and eating their insides - like indecision to call you**

**And hear your voice of treason**

Won't you come home and stop this pain tonight? Stop this pain tonight...

Seto reached down and flicked the off button. He straightened himself up and reached into his pocket. He flicked his phone open and rang Kaiba Corp.

"Can you come and collect Mokuba?" Seto asked when the phone was eventually picked up. "I don't care how you get him, just get him. We're outside Joey's home." Seto's blue eyes flashed angrily as he snapped his phone closed. Mokuba swallowed. An uncomfortable look on his face.

In the heat of summer sunshine I miss you Like nobody else 

**In the heat of summer sunshine I'll kiss you**

**And nobody needs to know**

"I thought I'd turned you off…" Seto growled and turned the radio off, yet again. Mokuba sat silently in the passenger seat, confused by his brother's behaviour.

An official looking car drove past and pulled in just ahead of Seto and Mokuba.

"Mokuba, get out the car." Seto told his brother before getting out the car himself. Mokuba jogged to keep up with his brother's long strides.

"Take Mokuba to the places on this list. He knows what he's got to do." Seto informed the driver.

"Seto what are you doing?" Mokuba asked before Seto had a chance to leave.

"Just clearing up some last minute stuff." Seto replied then ushered the dark haired child into the car. He waited for the driver to turn the corner before heading for Joey's house.

Joey sat in his living room surrounded by random snacks. He reached for the nearest box of Cadbury's Milk Tray and picked out a foiled chocolate. He unwrapped carefully and threw the foil at the bin, missing of course. He groped at his right and found the remote for the CD player. Hr pushed his hair out the way and found the play button.

So if you're lonely 

**You know I'm here waiting for you**

**I'm just a cross hound**

**I'm just a shot away from you**

**And if you leave here**

**You leave me broken, shattered, a lie**

"I can't be bothered with Franz Ferdinand…" Joey fiddled on with the remote and changed the track.

If you could only read my mind 

**You would know that things between us **

**Ain't right**

**I know your arms are open wide**

**But you're a little on the strange side**

Joey shrugged and swapped the remote for a bar of chocolate.

_'This isn't fair. I'm destined to be alone. Cause if I wasn't Mai wouldn't have rejected me and Kaiba wouldn't be marrying Serenity. Life sucks it really does. People dying, people living a lie, people who are unable to live their lives with the person they love. When I'm fifty I'll have drank myself to death and some random squatter'll find me.'_

I want you 

**All tattooed**

**I want you bad**

"Ah! Turn it off!" Joey frantically hit the stop button. "Damn batteries!" he threw the remote behind him and lost it behind the armchair. Joey assessed the situation and decided to throw peanuts at the off switch instead of getting out of his seat. A knock at the door broke his concentration and the nut he was about to throw sailed into the fireplace.

"Come In, it's open!" Joey yelled and threw another peanut at the off switch.

"Joey?" Seto stepped into the room. Joey leapt to his feet.

"Get out!" the blonde growled.

"That's not what your eyes say." Seto spoke truthfully.

Joey took a deep breath and launched himself at Seto. A few moments later he had his back to the door and was breathing heavily.

_'Okay… I've stood on his crotch and hit on the head with a bowl of peanuts…'_

Joey looked at the bowl in his hand and moved towards the coffee table; slowly he placed the peanuts on the glass surface.

If you could only read my mind 

**You would know that I've been waiting**

**So long**

**For someone almost just like you**

**But with attitude, I'm waiting so come on**

Joey listened carefully. A prolonged silence from the hall worried him.

"Seto?… Seto, are you alright?" Joey called timidly as he approached the door. Seto didn't answer.

_'Oh god… what have I done… Seto… please be alright. I could never, ever forgive myself I anything happened… I'd be alone… I don't want to be alone…'_

Joey reached for the handle. Seto flung the door open and threw himself at the blonde.

"What are you doing?" Joey protested, struggling against the strength of the taller boy.

"I'm going to make you listen…" Seto pinned Joey down using his knee. He moved his left hand from Joey's wrist to cover his mouth.

I want you In a vinyl suit I want you bad 

"I don't want to marry Serenity. I love you Joey. I love you, not her. Forgive me for using her but, I thought I wanted her but I don't. I look at her and, well, I see you Joey. You're always on my mind. I could be organising a business transaction or choosing a bouquet, and I'm thinking of you. Not Serenity, you. Tell me you love me, or tell me you hate me. I don't care, just tell me how you feel…" Seto spoke over the music. His blue eyes boring into Joey's. As he talked he never lost eye contact. All his feelings and fears tumbled out of his mouth. Slowly Seto removed his hand from Seto's mouth and got up. Joey lay on the floor stunned by Seto's confession.

"I don't know. I know what you want me to say… but I don't know what I want… yes I do. I want you Seto Kaiba." Joey thought out loud.

**Complicated**

**X-rated **

**I want you bad**

**I mean it**

**I need it**

**I want you bad**

"What did you say?" Seto saw Joey's mouth moving.

_'He won't hear me over the music. He practically had to yell to get me to hear him. I'll be fine. I can tell him but he won't hear.'_

"I love you…" Joey yelled as the song ended. Seto heard every word. Joey jumped to his feet in a panic and started to pace up and down, muttering under his breath. Seto slipped from the room silently.

I'm full of regret For all the things that I have done and said 

_'You idiot. You shouldn't have said it. You've dug yourself a hole, a really big one and you'll never get out of it, ever. You idiot! How could you! You could've gone after Mai but no, you had to have what Serenity's got.'_

Joey walked straight into Seto who had re-entered the room. Seto put his hands on either side of Joey. Their eyes met. Joey reached up and put his arms around Seto's neck.

There's nothing left to say to you 

**That you wanna hear **

**That you wanna know**

"I think I should go." Seto spoke in unison with the song.

"No, stay." Joey blurted out.

Seto ran his fingers through Joey's messy hair. Joey smiled weakly, his conscious telling him this was wrong. Seto paused, then brought Joey's head closer to his own. Their lips connected and they kissed passionately.

Authors Notes:

Thanks to Keito, The Offspring (I Want You Bad), Blink 182 (I Miss You), The Corrs (Summer Sunshine) and Maroon 5 (Tangled), oh and my little bro who helped me and Keito discover the phrase, 'I've just stood on his crotch and hit him over the head with a bowl of peanuts'

Hope you enjoyed it and please give me ideas for chapter 7, I'm a bit stuck.


End file.
